Theta Protocol
by RyuuenLu
Summary: Building up an organisation was not an easy task, then add the constant fight against HYDRA and even the military makes things even harder. When another threat starts to move in the shadows, the war takes a new turn. Part 3 of S.H.I.E.L.D Protocols
1. Welcome to Providence

**_AN: Good day! I'm back with the 3rd part in S.H.I.E.L.D Protocols!_**

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

"This is where we will be hiding out?" Natasha complained, and I just rolled my eyes, slowly moving towards the hidden door. "Oh, don't complain. It could be worse." I told her as I pulled out my badge and held it up, a few seconds later a hidden door opened in front of us and I turned to look at Natasha. "Well, are you going to enter? Or do you want to stay out here in the snow?" I asked her, only to have Natasha pushed passed me into the base. "Thought so." I mumbled before following her. The door closed behind me and I started to open the jacket and taking of the hat.

"What is this place?" Natasha asked, and I could see that she was starting to take of her own jacket and hat. "Welcome to Providence, Fury's private base on North American Soil." I answered her with a shrug of my shoulder, hanging up my jacket in the progress. "Fury was the one who told me this would be a good spot." I then added, and Natasha nodded her head in that. "Sounds like something he would do. "She answered, and I could see from the corner of my eye that she had hang up her jacket to. "WHO GOES THERE!" A male voice suddenly called out and I turned around to see a short man standing a few feet away from us, gun in hand.

"Lower that gun Agent Koenig!" I told the short man, eyes narrowed. When the man didn't lower his gone I just rolled my eyes at his action, not really surprised there. "Lower the gun Eric or I will allow Agent Romanoff here to take the gun from your hands with force." I told him, and I could feel the smile on Natasha's face behind me. The gun in Koenig's hands started to shake a little before he lowers it. "I'm sorry Agent Johnson, Agent Romanoff. At times like this one can't be to careful." Koenig answered, and I could not help but to roll my eyes once more. "Who would come to a place like this Koenig? Only Fury had the co-ordinates to this place and it was never put down anywhere." I pointed out as I started to walk towards him.

"Still, you need to go through…" Koenig started to say, and I just lift one eyebrow towards him and he grow quiet once more. "I take that the welcome we got that no one else is here?" Natasha pointed out and I nod my head. "We are here a day early. I will send the co-ordinates to Clint, Tony and Bruce early in the morning. Fury wanted to meet with Coulson and the others before he sends them over here." I explained, and Natasha looked at me with one eyebrow up. "Why?" She asked, and I shrug my shoulders once more. "He wouldn't tell. However, I have a hunch. Not that I'm going to tell you what that is." I told her with a grin and Natasha rolled her eyes. "You have been spending to much time with Stark again." She pointed out and I faked a gasp at that.

"Natasha! How could you say something like that?" I asked her, one hand over my heart in fake shock. Shaking her head, Natasha pushed me forwards and I laughed. "Come one, let's get some food." I told her before I turned to look at Koenig. "You do have food at this place, right?" I asked him, and the short man nodded his head. "Yes, there is food here." He answered me, and I smiled. "Too the kitchen then!" I called out and started to walk for the kitchen.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"I'm quite glad that the others are coming today, don't take this the wrong way but things are far to quiet around here." Natasha pointed out over her morning coffee the next morning and I nod my head at that. "Well, the A-team should be on their way at least." I told her, smiling over my tea cup. "Any idea when Coulson and his team will show up?" Natasha asked and I just shook my head. "I haven't heard anything so far." I told her with a sigh, I was starting to get a bit worry over it all. It had been easy to keep a close eye on Natasha, Steve, Sam, Fury and Maria than it had been with the others.

"They will be fine." Natasha assured me, and I gave her a small smile. However, before I have any chance to answer her a scream was echoing through the base. Something that made both me and Natasha to freeze up and within seconds the two of us were running down the corridors. "This can't be good." I could hear Natasha commenting, and I nodded my head at that. We could soon hear arguing and I could not help but to roll my eyes once I realised who the voices belong to. "Of course, trouble would show up when they do." I pointed out and I could see a small smile growing on Natasha's lips from the corner of my eyes.

Rounding the corner, the two of us come to a stop and my eyes were narrowed as I saw the sight in front of me. Koenig had his gun out once more and was pointing it towards Stark, Clint, Bruce and Pepper, where Stark and Clint were taking aim back towards Koenig. "Lower your weapons." I called out and when neither of them did as I asked I had to take a deep breath to keep calm. "It wasn't a suggestion it was an order. Weapons down! All three of you!" I added once more, adding more volume to my voice and this time there was a reaction from the three of them. "Koenig, you should know part of the Avengers along side Pepper Potts by now. Guys, this is Eric Koenig. He has been keeping an eye on this place for Fury." I told the group, my arms crossed, and my eyes were still narrowed.

"Daisy, how are you?" Pepper asked, she was the first one to move from the spot she was standing and before I knew it, she had pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm good Pepper." I told her, hugging her back. "Come on, we have breakfast ready for those who are hungry." I told the rest of the group and I could see them nodding their heads. "They need to go through the system!" Koenig points out and I just rolled my eyes. "You can do that later!" I called out to him. "Who is he?" Tony asked as he followed after me and Natasha that was showing them the way down to the kitchen. "Well, he is a smaller agent. A good one, however, he and his other two brothers are living in the shadows of another great Koenig agent." I started to explain before I looked at Natasha and Clint. "You two most have heard that agents name. L.T. Koenig." I told them and the two nodded their heads. "Not just heard of, I have meet her too. She is one capable agent." Natasha said with a grin.

"Where are the rest?" Bruce asked, changing the subject and I turned to look at him. "I'm hopping they will show up later today. Otherwise I will need to call Fury and have a little heart to heart chat." I answered him, and Bruce rolls his eyes, We all entered the kitchen. "Welcome to Providence." I told them with a grin, reaching out to take a hold of my tea cup so that I could finish it up.


	2. Everyone back together

_**AN:**_ _Ryuu_ : Hello evreryone! A quick message from both me and my beta before we start. As I have mentioned before, there will be a slight longer wait between chapters. Both Su and I have a lot on our mind and in our real life at the moment. My own 25th birthday is this Firday and i have still family members and friends that is born this month so all my freetime is gone, but I will try to be as active as possible!

 _Su'ana : _*hides* I'm in painnnnnn *can't run away because of ankle* dang it fine gimme 10 minutes *20 minutes later* And sent *ahhh I can come out of hiding for another week xD*

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

To my surprise, there had not been anymore problems between the Avengers and Eric. However, I was starting to get more worried about May and the others. It was growing closer and closer to the evening and there had been no sign or word from any of them and I haven't been able to come into contact with Fury either. "They will be alright Daisy. They have each other." Natasha pointed out once more when she realized I was trying to keep myself calm. It wasn't until after dinner, when the security system started to act up, putting all of us on the edge. "Oh, what now!" I could not help but to comment as I left the table and started to walk towards the control room, knowing that Eric would be there already.

I could hear how the rest of the team started to follow me and once I entered the room I could see Eric sitting in front of one of the computers. "What is going on?" I asked as I walked over to him, the short man didn't took his eyes from the screen in front of him. "Intruders outside of the gate." Was the only answer I got, reaching over his shoulder I pulled up the security cameras only to hit Eric in the back of his head a second later. "Turn it off! It's agent Coulson and his team!" I told him sharply before turning around and walked out from the room.

Heading for the door I could hear that the shooting had finally come to an end and I opened the door. "I'm sorry about that!" I called out into the forest and I could see how the team was slowly moving away from their hiding spots. "Daisy!" Fitz called out as he saw me, and I just smiled before nodding my head to the corridor behind me. "Well, come along! I have a hard time believing you would like to stay out in the cold." I stated before moving from the door to let them inside.

The group walked past me one after the other and I smiled to each one of them. As May walked inside with no one else behind her, I closed the door after her before I hugged her. "I'm so glad you are alright!" I told her in a low voice and I could feel that May hugged me back before letting go. Turning towards the others I smiled big and my eyes soon lands on Victoria. "Vic, glad you could join us." I told her, and Victoria nodded her head. "First off, don't call me that." She started to saying, and I just rolled my eyes at that. "And second of, I didn't really have a choice. S.H.I.E.L.D is no more." She then added, and I quickly glanced towards Coulson. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." I then told her, keeping my eyes on Coulson as I said it.

Seeing how the rest of the Avengers and Eric were coming towards us I decided that now was a good time. "Or what do you say, Director Coulson?" I then asked, and the shock that was going around in the room made it clear that the only one that had been informed about the new title Coulson had was May. "WHAT!" the agents and Avengers called out, and Coulson just looked at me in disbelief. "How did you know?" He asked, and I just rolled my eyes. "I had a hunch when Fury told me that he wanted to talk to you all before you guys were sent over here. Besides, I can see the shape of the Toolbox in your jacket." I answered him, and Coulson gave me a proud smile. "Good to see that you are alright Daisy." Was the only thing he answered and I smiled.

"Are we just going to stand around here or?" Tony asked, and I turned to look at him, only to shake my head a little. "Alright everyone, come along. Eric!" I called out and the short man took a step out of the shadows. "You know this place the best, mind giving us the grand tour?" I asked him and at this, Eric smiled proudly. "This way everyone." He told us, turning around and started to walk down the corridor. The others started to follow him and before I knew it, I was being pulled into a sideway hug from Fitz and I hugged him back.

"Good to see that you are safe and sound Daisy." Trip told me before Fitz had time to say anything and he messes up with my hair a little. I tried to hit his hand away only to miss it and Simmons laughed, she made sure she was walking between me and Trip just to be sure we wouldn't end up in a fight already. "Oi kids! Are you coming or not?" Clint called out and looking towards him I could see the smile he was sending me. "Oh, shut up old man!" I called back, only to make the smile disappear. "MEL! Your kid is mean!" He then called out, turning around to walk after May and Natasha that had ended up walking side by side. "What happened?" Was the only thing May asked, it being clear that she didn't really care about what I did. "She called me old man!" Clint whined, and I knew that there were at least five grownups that were rolling their eyes at that.

"Well you are." Natasha told her partner, Clint gasped out in horror and disbelief and I could feel how Fitz was trying to keep from laughing and with a glance to the side I could see that both Simmons and Trip had a hard time too. Turning my eyes back to the group in front of me I could see how Clint and Natasha were arguing, May and Victoria were now talking to one another and Eric was talking about the base to half deaf ears now. Taking a deep breath in I could not help but to smile, everything was finally right with this world.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Daisy? Could I have a word with you?" Coulson had entered the dinning hall without anyone realising he had entered. Looking up from the poker game that was going on I looked towards Coulson and nod my head. "Yeah." I answered him as I put down my cards. "Don't even think about it Stark." I told him as I stood up, I sent Tony a glare to go with the warning before I headed for Coulson. "And how is that going?" Coulson asked once I reached him, casting a look over my shoulder I smiled. "Since May isn't playing it's going quite well." I answered him, turning my head back to look at him once more. "So, you wanted to talk?" I asked him, and Coulson nodded his head.

He turned around and I followed him, only to soon reach small room that Coulson had taken over as his office for the time being. May was already standing in the room and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "Well, this doesn't give me flashbacks to when Fury was the Director." I told the two of them before sitting down in one of the chairs. "So, what is going on?" I then asked before either of them had a chance to ask more about my comment. "We were going over a few things and there is something we need to talk about." May told me, and I could not help but to swallow, worry was suddenly starting to build up.

"Do you think you would be able to be in charge of the Avengers?" Coulson asked, and I had to blink a few times, not sure I had heard him right. "Come again?" I asked, the shock and confusion were clear in both my eyes and voice. "We want you to be in charge of the Avengers Initiative." May cleared the confusion. "You already have a good hand with them and it seems like they would do anything you ask them to do." Coulson then added, and I just looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. However, going over what they had said I soon nod my head. "I'll do it." I told them, raising my head up and I could not help but to smile at the proud smiles I got from both May and Coulson.

"Good, now that we have that part down." Coulson then started to say, and I got worried once more. "Let's go over the next part on handling the mess that HYDRA put us in and how they who was involved with the take down of Helicarriers." Coulson then added, and I nodded my head, calming down once more and leaning towards the desk, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.


	3. Hide and Seek

**All rights goes to Marvel**

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

"VIC! Where are you!" I called out, looking around myself as I walked down one of the many corridors that was Providence. It has been a week since we all got here, the Avengers had left two days later to take care the problems that had come with taking down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. Even if it was only Natasha that would answer all the questions, Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Clint decided to go with her as support. I tried to go with them myself. However, that idea had been shoot down as quickly as I had pointed out my idea. Just the day after Coulson learned that criminals we had once put away had escaped. In the heat of the moment he had taken Fitz, Simmons and Trip with him to track down one powered individual that Coulson had taken down once before in a try to protect a civilian.

May had taken this as a chance to make contact with Maria, and do a secret mission on her own, even here I had tried to go with her. That try had been just as good as the Avenger try, so here I was. Stuck in a secret base with Victoria Hand and Eric Koenig, Eric was not really a problem. He kept himself to his own office and kept one eye on all of us. At all times. Victoria Hand on the other hand, it had been a little while since I saw or heard her, and I really needed someone to keep me company so that I would not do anything stupid. "Victoria Hand! Come on, where are you hiding!" I called out once more only to let out a deep sigh when there was no answer. "How can one Agent just go up in smoke like this." I mumbled to myself, turning the corner only to come to a sudden stop.

"No..." The word left my mouth before I realised what I was seeing. "No!" I called out in horror and I tried to move my body. However, my body would not listen to me and I could feel how my legs fails me and I fell to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no." I repeated over and over again, I tried to look away from the scene in front of me, but I could not. "Victoria? Victoria!" I called out. However, my voice was weak and cracking as I tried to speak. Where I got the power to move from, I don't know. However, I soon found myself crawling forwards. My hand was the first thing that hit the blood, something that made me freeze up once more. Lifting up the hand to take a closer look I could see how much I was shaking, something I had not realised before now. Seeing the blood dripping from my hand sent a jolt of old almost forgotten memories. Closing my eyes, I tried to push those horrid memories away and tried to focus on the horror that I was in right now.

Opening my eyes up once more I feel how tears were falling down my checks now, with the little will power I had left I started to move once more. Within a few seconds I found myself sitting in the puddle of blood that was coming from Victoria Hands lifeless body. Carefully, I took hold of Victoria's shoulder and turned her around and my breath got stuck in my throat. Grey eyes were looking back at me and there was no colour left in her skin, her body was still warm and the wound right above her heart was still leaking blood. Without thinking clearly, I tried to put pressure on the wound, hopping that there was a way to save her and I could hear how I was repeating her name over and over again. "Come on Victoria, you can't leave! Come on, wake up!" I told her, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

The reality soon hit me, moving my hands from the wound I fell over her body instead and I started to cry even harder. Somewhere in the distant a gun shoot could be heard, the echoing sound somehow managed to pull me back into the here and now. Suddenly glad for all the long hours of training with Natasha. It was then I saw it, Victoria Hands last message and I could feel how rage was consuming me. Standing up, I took one last look at Victoria and took a deep breath. Drying my tears, I ended up cover my face with Victoria's blood, not that it was something I cared about in this moment. "Don't worry Hand, this time I will make sure he won't be able to hurt or kill anyone else." I told her, turning around I started to walk away from the scene. My eyes narrowed, and I had only one thing on my mind.

 _Melinda May POV_

Walking towards the secret entrance of Providence I could hear I wasn't the only one to return back in this moment. Right as I was, Coulson and the kids walked up beside me. "May?" Coulson asked in surprise and I just nod my head towards him. "What are you doing out here?" Coulson asked once more, apparently not happy with my silent answer. "I had a few unfinished things to take care of with Maria." I answered him, keeping the fact that I had been looking for something hidden for the time being. So far there had not being any side effects of the T.A.H.I.T.I protocol and if there would be, I would rather be prepared to handle it than anything else.

"How did your own mission go?" I asked him, changing the conversation back to him instead. "Audrey is safe once more." Coulson answered shortly, and I didn't push for more information, knowing fully well how personal that case had once been for him and how much it most hurt him this time. "Guys..." Trip suddenly said, making both me and Coulson to turn around to look at him. To my surprised he and FitzSimmons had stopped walking for some reason and all three of them were looking past me and Coulson.

Lifting one eyebrow at their odd behaviour I turned around to take a look on what they were watching at, seeing that Coulson did the same. My eyes soon landed on what they had been looking at and I could not help but to freeze up in my movement. "Stay close to us!" I told the kids, mostly aimed for Fitz and Simmons since I knew that Trip was able to take care of himself. Pulling out my gun I could hear that Coulson did the same thing, with a quick look towards him and with a nod of his head we started to slowly move towards the already open door. Entering the base, the silence around us was something that bothered me, and I speed up my walk, only to come to a sudden halt.

My eyes had landed on the blood poodle and Victoria that was laying in the middle of it. Feeling how my eyes grown big I lowered my gun and I could hear gaps coming from behind me, knowing that the others had reached me. "Is she?" Fitz asked in a shaky voice and I simply nod my head. Looking around myself, my eyes landed on something that was written in blood. "Ward!" I almost growled out, my eyes narrowed, and I quickly walked passed the dead agent and continued down the corridor. I could hear how Coulson was calling after me. However, I only ignored him. Reaching Eric's office, I could see that the door was open, something that never happened either. Entering the room, my eyes lands on a dead Eric that had fallen of his chair.

Ignoring him to, I walked over to his computer and pulled up the security cameras and did a play back. It didn't take long before I found what I was looking for and as I pressed play, I could hear how Coulson, Trip, Fitz and Simmons walked into the room. My eyes were on the screen and I saw How Ward was carrying what I hoped was an unconscious Daisy out from the base. "Oh no." I could hear both Fitz and Simmons say at the same time and I had to agree with them. This was not going to end well any time soon.


	4. Trust fall

_**An:** Happy Holidays everyone! A small gift from me to you all!_

 _All rights goes to Marvel!_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

 _My hands where shaking badly as I tried to make the call, screaming and fighting from the floor below me was growing louder and louder in my head. Putting the phone to my ear, a scream out of pain could be heard before everything around me went quiet. A few seconds later there was a female voice answering my call._

Slowly opening my eyes I could feel how my head was hurting and as I tried to move, I realised my body was hurting just as much. "Shit" I said in low voice as I tried to sit up towards the wall. Looking around myself I realised I was in the BUS hangar, closing my eyes once more I tried to remember how I had ended up here.

Memories of me finding Victoria Hands dead body and old memories that I had tried to forget, started to play up and I quickly opened my eyes once more. "Well look who is awake." A voice called out, making me freeze up. "John Garret, so you have managed to escape too." I point out, my eyes narrowed as I looked towards him. Ward walked up behind his former SO and I could feel how my anger grow once more.

I tried to stand up only to realise that my arms were in handcuffs behind my back and they had put a pair on my feet. Taking a deep breath, I kept my eyes on the two HYDRA agents, at the same time I was carefully trying to vibrate up the cuffs. "I should have known you guys were not going to play by the book." I told the two of them, eyes narrowed.

"You are one to talk, what I have been told you don't play by the S.H.I.E.L.D hand book either." Garret comment back, hearing how the cuffs broke I smiled big. "Didn't Ward tell you?" I started to say, looking up at Garret with a grin. "I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." I added before swiftly standing up, putting my hand on his chest I gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm an Avenger." I finally finished before I sent Garret flying towards the lab doors. I was about to head for Ward when I heard to odd sound Garret made when he made contact with the glass. Looking towards him I could see that something was wrong, what it was, however I could not tell. Before I had a chance to pull myself together and go for Ward, his fist collides with my cheek.

Taking two steps back in a try to keep my balance, I kept my eyes locked on Ward. Standing still for only a second before I throw myself towards him, sending one punch after the other towards him. Seeing how Ward was about to block the attack I had first thought of I quickly change my stand and gave him a hard kick in his stomach.

Seeing how he stumble backwards I charged him once more, this time I kicked him in the side making him lose balance and falls to the ground. Standing over him, I held out my arms in a warning and my eyes were narrowed. "You should know by know that you can't take me on." I told him in a low voice, getting ready to strike once more but I froze up by the sound of a gun fire.

Stumbling towards the side for a reason I was unsure about, I fell on one knee. Reaching my left arm up towards my right shoulder I was meet by a wetness I knew by heart now. Still I pulled my now shaking hand back to see the crimson red blood on my fingers. Suddenly I feel a foot to my chest and I fall towards the floor.

Biting together, I tried to collect myself enough to stand up once more. I wasn't on my feet for long before I was taken down, having the taste of iron now. Spitting out some blood I tried to get up once more, only to fail. "Not so tough anymore!" I could hear Ward call out from a distance, this made me freeze up and I lift my head up.

Ward was standing beside Garret once more, blinking in confusion I turned my head towards the side and I could feel how my eyes grow in surprise. "M... Mike?" I somehow managed to get out, my voice was weak, and I was in chock. There was no mistake about it, the now half robot man that was standing in front of me was Mike Peterson.

Mike was only looking down at me, all emotion was gone, and he was standing still. Slowly moving to stand up once more I could see how Mike was about to attack me once more, seeing the attack this time gave me a chance to dodge the attack only to realise it was about to get worse because of it.

Mike quickly charged me again and I was no longer able to keep up, looking down at the floor I could see the blood lost. After what felt like an hour, my back hits the hangar door in full force. With no energy left to even try to move I stayed down, looking at my own blood without really seeing it now. "That's enough. We need her alive after all. I'm quite sure Cal will be able to fix her up once we reach our destination." I could hear Garret tell Mike.

At the sound of my oh so lovely father's name I could feel a small rush of energy going through my body. Looking towards the wall to the left I carefully lift my shaking hands, took a deep breath before I used up the last of my energy. Sending a shock wave towards the panel I knew would open the door behind me, hearing how the door starts to open I could not help but to smile big.

I could hear screaming from the former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, what they were screaming about I'm not sure. In that moment I only felt how I was rolling backwards, and I was soon free falling towards the ground. As I closed my eyes, I sent a thought towards my team, friends and family, hopping they will be safe from now on.


	5. In time

**A message from Su'anne:** YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO READ THIS BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR...RUN AND CAME BACK LATER...

 _All rights goes to Marvel!_

 _Darcy Lewis POV_

It was almost midnight when I finally stumble into my apartment, my day had been all stress and no fun, and I was looking forward to just throw myself on my bed and forget it all. After turning on the light in the hallway I pulled of my jacked and kicked off my shoes, only to put on a pair of slippers instead.

Turning around I started to head for the kitchen, a glass of cold water was sounding very good in that moment and I slowly moved towards my destination. Only to come to a halt right after the door opening into my living room. My eyes had grown big and I could not help but to shake a little as I turned around once more. Taking a deep breath, I took hold of my stun gun.

Carefully, I moved towards the door opening once more. My eyes landed on the shadow that was on my floor, something I was very sure wasn't there when I left the apartment that morning. Seeing as it didn't move, I entered the room without making any sound and reached for the light switch to turn on the light. The second the light was on I regret my mistake at the sight in front of me.

"Oh shit!" Was the only thing I could get out, dropping the stun gun I rushed over to the blood covered body that was Daisy Johnson. "Dee! Come on Dee!" I called out, carefully turning her around, her breathing was slow, and I had a hard time finding her pulse. "This is so not good!" I commented to myself and my eyes soon landed on what looked like a bullet hole in her shoulder. Swallowing down the lump that was forming in my throat I took out my phone and looked up Jane's number.

Putting my phone towards the ear I slowly stood up and headed for the bathroom to see if I could find my first aid kit somewhere. "What is it Darcy?" Jane answered my call and I could hear that I had managed to wake her up. "A question out of curiosity..." I started to answer her, smiling just a little when I found what I was looking for. "Do you happen to know how to take care of a bullet wound and other bad once?" I then added, quickly moving towards the living room and Daisy once more.

"I would say take the person to a hospital." Jane answered, yawning big at the same time and she fell silent. As I sat back down beside Daisy, I could almost hear how Jane sat up in her bed, now fully awake. "Why would you ask something like that this late?" She then asked, her voice short and to the point. "Oh, you know, I'm just curious." I answered her, knowing she would not believe me. "Darcy!" She warned me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I just found Daisy laying in my living room. Covered in blood and wounds." I carefully told her, and silence fell once more. "Darcy... Get her to a hospital!" Was the only thing Jane finally said and I could not help but to roll my eyes, moving the phone from my ear and put on the speaker so that I could open the first aid kit. "Can't." I told her shortly and I could hear she was about to tell me that I had too. "Remember HYDRA?" I asked her before she had a chance to finish up what she wanted to say, and Jane grow silent once more. "Shit..." Was the answer I got, and I could hear how Jane was growing tired once more.

"Just try to clean out the wounds and make sure to bandage them up good. Then you should probably call someone that can take care of her properly." Jane told me, taking a deep breath to myself I could not help but to grow worry. "I was kind of afraid you would say that." I told her once I let out my breath once more. "I'll take care of her and then I'll call May." I added, feeling that if anyone would be able to keep a somewhat calm level when it come to Daisy being badly hurt it would be the woman that had grown into be her mother.

"Do you think May is a good choice?" Jane asked carefully, and I could not help but to roll my eyes at that. "I have a feeling she is the only one that is capable to keep it together in a moment like this is her." I told her, taking out what I needed to use before taking a closer look at Daisy once more. "I'll call you later to give you an update how it all went." I told Jane before ending the call. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the bullet wound Daisy had. "I'm so sorry for this Dee." I told her, knowing that she would probably not be able to hear me.

20 minutes later I leaned back and whipped the sweat from my forehead. Taking my phone once more I called the number May had once given me and I put the phone towards my ear. Slowly moving over to the couch to lean towards it for support. "May speaking." Was the answer I got just a few seconds later, I could hear that she was already angry over something and I was about to add more to the fire. "Agent May, you don't happen to have lost track of a very special agent, have you?" I carefully asked, knowing this would probably not have been the best way to start it out but it was too late now.

"Darcy!" May told me, the warning was clear in her voice and I closed my eyes to block everything out. "I have found Daisy." I told her, not really wanting to tell her how badly hurt she was over the phone. "She is with you?" The confusion was clear in May's voice at the question and I opened my eyes at that. "I found her laying on the living room floor when I got home." I explained, leaving out that she was hurt once more. "How is this possible." I could hear how May mumbles and I lowered my head, knowing that I could not keep from telling her any longer.

"I have no idea how she ended up in my apartment and it's quite hard to ask her when she is in this state." I answered her carefully and I could almost see how her eyes narrowed at that. "She has a bullet wound to her shoulder and quite a few other wounds all over her body. She has lost a lot of blood and was already out cold when I found her." I explained before she had a chance to ask what I meant.

"I have cleaned up her wounds and put on bandages. However, she needs to be taken care by someone who knows what they are doing." I finished up saying, letting my head fall back towards the couch. "We are on the way." May told me and before I had a chance to ask who we were the call had already ended. Lowering my phone down I looked at Daisy and just shake my head.

"Why do you always put me through things like this Dee?" I asked in a low voice, closing my eyes I tried to block out old memories.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-_

The knock on my door pulled me back to reality and I slowly stood up, heading for my front door I made a quick stop and grabbed the stun gun that I had dropped earlier. Slowly moving towards the door, I used the peephole too see who was on the other side, letting out a sigh of relief I opened the door.

However, the scene in front of me was not the one I had fully expected. I had heard that Coulson was alive. However, I had not expected him to show up with May in a time like this. "Where is she?" May asked me, pulling me once more into reality. Taking a step away from the door so that they could enter I pointed towards the living room.

"In there." I told her, my voice weak and shaky all of a sudden. Coulson took a step past me and May, taking the lead into the living room. May quickly followed him, looking after the two of them I didn't have the strength to follow after. Neither did I want to either, feeling that I would be interrupting something.

A few minutes later, Coulson and May walked out from my living room, Coulson was carrying Daisy. Without a word Coulson walked out from my apartment and May stopped right in the door and she looked at me. "Go to sleep, you need it. I'll contact you later to give you an update on her status." She told me before following Coulson.

Slowly closing my door, I could not help but to feel all of my energy leave my body. Feeling how my eyes were burning from the tears I had been holding in I turned around and headed for the bathroom, I needed to wash of Daisy's blood before I even could think about sleeping.

 _Melinda May POV_

Glancing up to the review mirror I could see how Coulson was holding on to Daisy, one hand on her pulse at all time. Hearing the faint sound of him counting made me step on the gas even more. Heading for the Avengers Tower was the only thing we could do in this moment.

Even if it was a big risk to take Daisy there or even for us to show up there, it was safer than to take her to a normal hospital. Seeing that we were getting closer I made a call to Maria, knowing very well she had been there since the Helicarrier takedown. "May? What's wrong? It's almost 3?" A yawning Maria answered my call.

"Coulson and I are only a few minutes out with a badly wounded Daisy. She has lost a lot of blood and we can't get any respond from her." I simply told her, hearing how Maria almost falls out of her bed. "I'll wake up the others and get the lab up and running." Maria told me before ending the call.

Driving in through the secret tunnel, I parked the car as close to the elevators as I could. Jumping out from the car I carefully helped Coulson and Daisy out of the car. Once my old partner was out, he lifted Daisy up into his arms once more and the two of us headed for the elevator. The ride up was just as quiet as the car ride there.

Once the elevator doors open in the lab, we were meet with the few remaining Avengers that were still in the tower and Pepper. All of them looking just as worried, sad and angry as I was feeling in this moment. One way or another, Ward was going down.


	6. The wake up

**A message from Su'anne:** Who wants to join me to kick Ryuu??

 **And a message from me:** A big thank you to the always so lovley Alpha Zulu 2.0 for helping me out with this chapter! Without you I would probably still be stuck working on this chapter!!

 _All rights goes to Marvel_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

"Mr J! Could you please turn that blasted alarm off!" I called out, slowly returning to the reality from the hazy sleep I had somehow ended up in. When there was no answer coming from Jarvis and the sound didn't disappear, I let out a heavy sigh, slowly turning towards the side I stretched out my arm to turn off the alarm myself, only to end up waving in the empty air. Letting out a frustrated sigh I tried to open my eyes, happy that the lights were dimmed. Looking around myself I tried to locate where the sound was coming from. However, my eyes ended up locking themselves on the person that was laying the bed beside my own.

"F… Fitz?" I somehow managed to get out, surprised over the weakness within my own voice and how hard it was to get that word out. At first look it seemed as if Fitz was sleeping peacefully beside me, but at a closer look I could see how he was connected to one machine after another and I realised that the sound that I had heard was coming from those machines. "F… F…. Fitz…" I tried to call out once more, trying to move out of the bed so that I could get to him.

However, a hand on my shoulder made me stop in the movement and with pressure from the hand I was laying down on the bed again. "Be still, you are in no state too move." Was the order I got, turning my head I could see how May was half standing over me. Her eyes had not their usual edge to them and revealed more emotions than May normally would. This sent an alarm off in my head, letting me know that something was wrong. Not that I hadn't reached that conclusion since the moment I woke up. I tried to move again, but May was towering over me, preventing me from reaching my goal position.

The unsettling part was that the older agent didn't even seem to put much effort into her attempt to keep me in bed. So, this either meant that she grew scientifically stronger than the last time that I saw her, or that I was much weaker. "Wha-" I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly my throat was extremely dry and instead I ended up soughing my lugs out. May, with her hand still on my shoulder as to not let me make any unnecessary movements, reached out and grabbed a glass of water. She carefully brought the straw to my lips. "Small seeps and try to drink it slow." She repeated a handful of times as if it was a mantra. After her message seemed to reach my still hazed brain, I felt the coolness of water washing my hurting throat.

"What… happened?" I managed to ask in between breaths. Apparently just the effort of pushing against May was enough to tire me out. Looking around myself I could see that we were no longer at Providence. "Where are we?" I asked, looking over at May once more. "When did you guys return back anyway and why did we leave Providence?" I then added to the first question.

The confusion in May's eyes put me of a bit and a worry was staring to grow inside of me. "We are at the Playground." She started to say and I could not help but to lift one eyebrow at that. "The Playground?" I mumbled to myself in a low voice. "When I returned to the Providence, I did that alongside with Coulson, Trip, Fitz and Simmons. You on the other hand had already been taken away from there by Ward." May then continued to explain, ignoring my mumbling.

"Ward?" I asked in confusion, I had no memories of him being anywhere near Providence. It had only been me, Eric and Hand at the base during that time. It was then memories of what had happened come crazing down on me, memories of Victoria Hand bathing in her own blood, finding Eric slumped over his chair and how blood was dripping down from the bullet wound in his head. The evil smile on Wards face right before he managed to shoot me with an ICER bullet. The memories I had tried to forget for so long resurfaced once more and the sound from the machines in the room suddenly turned into the sound of screaming and things breaking.

"Daisy!" May called out and I could feel how she pulled me close to her. However, I could not break free from what I was seeing once more. "I'm sorry." I could hear how May said, it almost sounded like she was far away from me now. Before I had a chance to register what she had really said and what she could have meant by it everything turned dark around me.

 _Melinda May POV_

I could feel how Daisy turned limp in my arms and I slowly lowered the ICER gun. Carefully I put her down properly on the bed once more, brushing away some hair from her face at the same time as I watched as the blue veins started to fade once more. Taking a deep breath, I started to build up the steel wall around my emotions once more and a few seconds later both Coulson and Simmons ran into the room. "What is happening?" Coulson asked, he had come to a stop at the door opening and Simmons had run up to the bed.

"She woke up, she was a bit disoriented and had no memories of what had happened. When I mentioned that Ward had taken her on the other hand, she turned blank. I could not reach her and for her own sake I put an ICER in her." I explained, hopping that they would not question the sudden earth quake that had shaken the base up until I had shoot Daisy. However, ever since we had gotten to this base it had been shaking from time to time when Daisy had had nightmares.

Being by her side during this time I had managed to calm down the shakes so nothing big would happen and so that no one would question anything in that moment. "Seems like she did remember something she could not handle in the moment." Simmons pointed out once she had gone over everything. "Or everything that has happened from the moment she found Hand and up until now crashed down on her all at once." I suggested, and Simmons nodded her head a that. "Well, everything else looks normal so. And it's just good that she gets more sleep." The young biochemist said, and I nodded my head at that.

"How about I take this shift. You really could use with some rest yourself." Coulson pointed out and I turned my head to look at him. My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I could see how Simmons quickly left the room at this. "Or at least get out of here, get some food or tea into your system." Coulson told me, not even bothered by the stare I gave him, and he enters the room. "Didn't you also promise to call Darcy about an update on Daisy?" He added, stopping right in front of me now. Crossing my arms, I turned my head to look at Daisy, I knew she would be out for quite some time now and I really should call Darcy for an update.

It had almost been three weeks since we picked up Daisy at her apartment in the middle of the night. "Fine." I told Coulson shortly, standing up from Daisy's bed that I had ended up sitting in. Coulson smiled a little at the victory he had and I just rolled my eyes, turning around I took in one last look of Daisy before walking out from the room. Stopping just a few meters down in the corridor I leaned towards the wall and pulled out my phone, looking up Darcy's number I hit call and put the phone to my ear.

"Lewis speaking." Darcy answered after a few minutes of waiting and I turned to look down at the floor in front of my feet. "It's May." I answered and I could almost hear how Darcy dropped something on the other end of the line. "Agent May! How is she!" Darcy asked, not surprised that her mind would go directly to Daisy. "She woke up a couple of minutes ago, disoriented and confused as to why she wasn't at our old hideout any longer." I started to explain, hearing how there was a few other voices in the background of the call and how Darcy was telling them to be quiet. "However, when I told her that we had moved to another base and one of the reasons for it she shut down. Her eyes went empty and her powers were acting up." I then added.

"What exactly happened at the old base and how did she even end up with so many wounds?" Darcy asked, her voice serious. "She had been taken away from the base by Ward. When me and the others returned to the base, the first thing we found was a dead Victoria Hand in the hallway." I continue to explain, only to hear how Darcy cursed under her breath. "This isn't good." Darcy then said, the background noise suddenly died down.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, growing even more worried over the young girl now. "Remember how Daisy explained how she and I meet?" Darcy asked carefully, fade memories about that day was starting to play up in my head. "Well, if I remember correctly it wasn't much either of you told us." I told her, and I could hear a dry laughter coming from Darcy and it almost sounded like she was growing tired. "That's because her last day in that foster family wasn't a good one." Darcy explained, and I could not help but to freeze up a bit.

"I don't know much. Daisy doesn't like to talk about it and she was to much of a wreck back then to actually talk about any of it." Darcy started to explain, and my worry was growing bigger for every word she was saying. "What I do know is the things I heard my parents talk about when they thought I was sleeping. Daisy had not been the only foster kid in that household, there was another young girl there. The parents were good and nice and it almost seemed as if Daisy had found a family that could really keep her. However, all of that changed one evening." Darcy continued to tell, she made a pause to take a deep breath.

"The foster father got home one evening, drunk and angry. He had apparently lost his job that day and had gone down to the bar to drink away his problem, it only made it worse. According to my parents and the little things I could find out about it all the house looked like a blood bath, the foster mother and the younger girl were dead and Daisy was badly hurt when the police finally reached the house. They got Daisy out and to a hospital and the man is still in prison." Darcy finally finished, my own blood had turned into ice during her explanation. I understood now what had happened to Daisy in the room, it wasn't just memories of Victoria Hand that had returned but old memories like that to.


	7. Haunted Shadows

_All rights goes to Marvel_

 _Melinda May POV_

Opening up Daisy's door, my eyes land on the broken agent sitting on her bed hugging her knees towards her chest. It had been a week since she had woken up, Simmons had allowed her to stay in her new room in a try to make her feel a little bit better. Something that didn't help at all. "Daisy?" I called out, a try to get a reaction from her with no luck. Shaking my head, I walked over to her bed for plan B.

Dumping the water, I had had with me over Daisy's head, this action finally pulled her back into the real world once more. "What the hell!" Daisy called out and she looked around herself in confusion. "Welcome back to the reality." I told her, sitting down in front of her. Daisy looked at me, the confusion was still clear in her eyes. "You have been in your own world for a week." I told her, taking the towel I had hanging over my shoulder and dropped it over her head.

Carefully I started to dry her hair and I could feel how Daisy was slowly relaxing. "Do you want to talk about why you are shutting everyone out?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence. "It's nothing." Was the answer I got back, and I just rolled my eyes. Moving the towel so that I could have a proper look, I could see how she was looking down on her hands and her eyes were unfocused. "You have to talk to someone, what ever it is you are trying to deal with is eating you up." I told her, taking my hands back to myself once more.

"You are freaking out Coulson and Trip with the no talking and rarely moving around when anyone else is awake. Simmons is on the edge of breaking down completely, seeing how you are acting and having Fitz in a coma at the same time." I continued, and Daisy simply closed her eyes at that. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stay calm, it would not help to get upset over something like this right now. "Either you talk to me or I'll call in Natasha or Pepper. It's your call." I finally told her, this made Daisy look up at me once more. A hint of horror was showing in her eyes.

"You wouldn't." She pointed out, her voice was low and it was already clear that she didn't believe her own words in it all. Lifting one eyebrow I just looked at her and Daisy let her head fall a little once more, the towel was hiding her face once more. "That was a low hit." She finally mumbled, and I could not help but to smile a little. "It's the only way to get you to talk." I told her, taking hold of the towel once more as I heard how Daisy let out a heavy sigh. "It's not much to talk about, well, not much that I do want to talk about. It's in the past, finding Victoria like that just made me remember and I'm just trying to work my way through it all once more." She answered me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shutting everyone else out isn't good for you." I told her simply. "Don't even think about saying what you are thinking right now." I quickly added when I saw that she was about to say something. "If Clint or any of the others had been here, they would have pointed out once more that we really are mother and daughter." Daisy pointed out, smiling just a little and I just rolled my eyes at it. "It's going to be hard having new agents around here." I mumbled, and Daisy just shook her head at that.

"If I promise to consider telling you what is going on, in my own time, would you let all of this go for now?" Daisy asked, finally looking up at me properly and I nodded my head at that. "I can agree on that." I answered her, and Daisy let out a sigh of relief, with a hint of a smile. "Then there is one thing I want to know." She then asked, and I nodded my head as an answer to ask her question. "What happened?" She continued, and I leaned back a bit. "You remembered how I said that Coulson, Trip, Fitz, Simmons and myself returned back to the Providence at the same time only to find a dead Victoria and you missing?" I asked her, and Daisy nodded her head, taking off the towel from her head and throw it on the floor.

"The second we found out that Ward had taken you we started to track you down once more. With no luck for a few hours, until I got a call from Darcy, she had found you in her apartment." I started to tell her, and Daisy's eyes grow big at that. "I have no memory of getting there." She mumbled out, it was clear that she was trying to figure out what had happened. "Coulson and I headed to her apartment and took you to the tower. Do I need to point out how worried your team was?" I asked, and Daisy shook her head at that. "They took care of you during the time we tried to take down Ward and Garret. Things went sideways, and you see how that ended." I continued to tell her, and Daisy nodded her once more.

"How did he?" She asked carefully. "We asked him and Simmons just to put a tracker on the BUS and the to get out. They got caught and tried to escape, Ward made sure the pod that they were hiding in was sent down into the ocean. According to Simmons, Fitz sacrificed himself so that she could get out safely. Fury was the one that found them in the ocean and he brought them here." I explained, sadness and regretted was starting to build up in her eyes at that.

"Don't, if you had been with us you would have been on the mission Coulson, Trip and I were doing." I told her, knowing what she was thinking of in this moment. "Fury contact us the new place and we decided it was for the best to take you here to. Congress is trying their hardest to find any type of dirt on the Avengers and finding a woman that is not supposed to existed badly hurt in the building would make things a bit harder." I finished to tell her.

"So, what will happen now?" Daisy asked, she had moved so that she could be leaning towards the wall instead. "We will take it slow, find agents that are still loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D and to see who still wants to work for the greater good." I answered her, and Daisy nodded her head at that. "Sounds like a good plan." She told me, and I could see that she was slowly returning to her normal self once more. "Good, now change those cloth. Dinner will be ready soon and I know for a fact that Coulson will be happy to see you walk into the room." I told her, Daisy smiled a little at that and I stood up from her bed.

"One more thing however." I told her, and Daisy looked at me carefully. Putting my hand into my pocket I pulled out a small cube before throwing it towards her. "I found this one laying beside your body when we found you at Darcy's place." I told her, and Daisy looks at the cub in her hand, one eyebrow was up. Seeing that Daisy was already more interesting in the cub I shook my head and left her room, one problem was done. Now it was time to take care of another. Turning around the corner I started to walk towards Coulson's office.


	8. Awakening

_All rights goes to Marvel_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

"Hi there Fitz." I said in a low voice, sitting down on the single chair beside the bed, I looked at the young agent that had turned into my brother in all the crazy things that had happened. Seeing him in his coma was hard, carefully I reached my hand out to take hold of his. "I really wish you were here Fitz, things are crazy around this place. Coulson is working around the clock to build up S.H.I.E.L.D. May is doing what she always does, make sure everyone is alright and safe. Trip is trying to make sure everyone is in a good mood and happy." I told him, taking a deep breath.

"I don't even know what Simmons is up to and new agents are showing up every other day." I continued to say, my head lowered. Pulling out the small box that May had find beside me at Darcy's place and I played with it, thinking back at the information I had found within it. "How did things turn this bad so fast?" I asked him, wishing with all my heart I would get an answer from him. "You told me this was going to be a good year." I told him, and I let my head fall forward. Hearing how someone was walking towards the room I quickly hide away the small box.

"There you are Daisy." Trip said when he entered the room and I looked over my shoulder to look at him. "Where else would I be?" I asked him, lifting one eyebrow at the question. "Good point." He answered, and I just rolled my eyes. "Coulson wants you in the common room, new agents just arrived." He told me, and I turned my eyes towards Fitz once more. "Like I said, new agents are dropping in every other day." I told him with an eyeroll and I could hear how Trip laughed a little behind me. "Tell the Director I will be there in a few minutes." I told Trip, never taking my eyes of Fitz.

Hearing how Trip left the room I took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. "Better get this over with then." I told Fitz, with a last deep breath I rose up from the chair and started to walk towards the door. Glancing over my shoulder I looked at Fitz one last time before heading for the common room, as I got closer, I could hear voices and guessed that Coulson had started without me. Reaching the door, I could see how Coulson was standing with his back towards me while talking to the new agents. Carefully I entered the room and walked up to stand beside May who just nodded her head in a greeting. "And that is everyone, only one that is missing now is Agent Johnson." Coulson finished to say, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Present Director Coulson." I answered Coulson, seeing him jump a little. "Daisy, when did you enter the room?" Coulson asked, and I just shook my head at him. "A few minutes ago." I answered him with a shrug of my shoulders. "Alright, Daisy. This is agents Isabelle Hartley and Alphonso Mackenzie. With them they have Idaho and Lance Hunter." Coulson started to explain once more, he was nodding his head towards the people in order. "This is one of our special agents, Daisy Johnson." Coulson then told the agents, and I simply nodded my head. Coulson was about to say something else when an alarm suddenly goes off, knowing the sound I could not help but to help but to freeze up.

"Fitz!" Simmons and I called out at the same time and a second later we were heading down the corridors towards the lab. Hearing how the others started to follow us I just ignored them, a little bit of surprised to see that Simmons somehow was faster than me in that moment. Reaching the lab, I was about to head for Fitz bed only to end up with a Simmons blocking the door opening. "Only staff with medical experience may enter!" Simmons called out, her eyes were however on me when she said it. "What!" Was the only thing I managed to get out in that moment, before I had a chance to walk past Simmons and enter the room, I could feel how someone was pulling me back.

The few agents that had proper medical experience entered the room along side with Simmons and the door was closed behind them all. Turning my head to the side, I could see that it had been May that had pulled me back. "Come on, we could use some tea." May told me in a low voice and the only thing I could do was too nod my head. May pushed my body to the side and started to lead me towards the kitchen once more. "What is happening?" I could hear Mack asking, toning her and anyone else out I let May led me away. My mind was already on what would happen to Fitz in this moment.

Entering the kitchen, May, led me over to the table and sat me down on the chair before she walked over to start making the tea. The chair beside me was soon being pulled out and glancing towards the side I could see that Coulson sat down beside me. Turning my eyes back towards the table I took a deep breath in a try to collect myself. A cup was soon being put in front of me, without thinking I took hold of it and lift it to my lips. Carefully as to not burn myself I took a sip of the hot tea, closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Hearing footsteps coming towards us I moved my head to the side to see Trip enter the room, he simply gives us a nod of his head before he headed over to the couch and sat down.

"He is awake." Simmons announced, her voice was weak. Turning quickly around I looked at her, neither of us had heard that she had entered the room. "However…" Simmons continued to say, it being clear that she would break down any minute. "However?" Coulson asked, looking down at the floor I tried to be ready for the worst.


	9. Going back

_All rights goes to Marvel_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

Walking down the corridor I could hear how an argument from one of the rooms was growing louder and louder for every step I took. Taking a deep breath, I entered the common room to see Isabelle, Mack, Trip, Idaho and Hunter leaning over some papers on the table. Rolling my eyes, I started to walk towards them. "What is going on here!" I asked, making everyone, except for Trip, to jump a little, he had gotten use to my sudden and soundless appearance a while back. "We are trying to decide on who should go on this mission." Izzy answered me and I lift one eyebrow at this. Coulson and May were out on their own mission and we hade been told to stay put, the only one that would be able to leave without ending up into much trouble at the moment would be me. However, I could only head for the tower to be sure I would not end up on the bad side of them.

"What kind of mission?" I asked them, walking up to stand beside Trip. "A friend of mine from the outside said that there are rumours about a kid with powers. When I looked into it, it turns out he lives here." Izzy answered me, leaning forward she took hold of a paper and handed it over to me. "We can't decide on who should head over there undercover to find out more about the kid." She then added, taking hold of the paper I looked at it. At the sight of the address my blood ran cold, taking a deep breath I tried to stay calm. "I'll take this mission." I then told them, feeling how everyone looked at me I lift my eyes up. "I have a hard time believing the nuns would allow men to enter the orphanage." I started to explain before putting down the paper on the table once more.

"And then there is the part that handling people with powers is my division." I then added, looking up at them all with narrowed eyes. "Mind compiling it all up in to a file and send it to me? The faster I can get out there and make sure the kid is safe, the better it is for everyone." I told them, turning around I started to walk out from the common room once more. "What just happened?" I could hear how Izzy ask once more and I could not help but to roll my eyes, that question was starting to become her line these days. Heading for my bunk I could not help but to walk past the lab, seeing only one person in there I come to a stop. Shaking my head, I entered the lab and carefully walked towards Fitz who was sitting behind one of the desks.

"Hello Fitz." I said in low voice, making sure I didn't scare him. Fitz turned his head around and looked at me, he tried to smile a little only it didn't reach his eyes. "H… He… Hello." I managed to get out, biting my lowered lip I tried to keep it together. Fitz woke up 3 weeks ago, the trauma he had been through was showing. It is hard getting use to his stutter at the moment. However, I was going to make sure he knew I was there for him. "I have some bad news." I told him, the look of worry in his eyes at that moment made me regret my decision. "Don't worry, its not that bad." I quickly added, sitting down in the chair beside Fitz.

"I'm going to look into a kid that has powers." I then started to explain, the look out of surprise in Fitz eyes said more than what he really could do in the moment. "Apparently he lives at St Agnes Orphanage." I then added, at this Fitz was suddenly on his feet. The chair he had been sitting on fell to the floor. "S… St… A… A… Agnes?" He managed to get out, taking a deep breath after that. Rising up, I put a hand on Fitz shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'll be alright Fitz. I'm a grown woman now." I told him, giving him a small smile as a prof. "The only thing I'm worried about is that Coulson and May will return back to the base before I do." I then added and Fitz nodded his head at that.

A signal from my phone made me roll my eyes and I took it out, seeing that Trip had sent me the information I needed. "Time to head for the lions den." I told him with a heavy sigh. Feeling how Fitz put his hand on my shoulder I looked up at him. "B… Be… Care… Ca… Careful." He told me and I nodded my head. "And you should be trying to spend time with the others." I told him and I could see how Fitz rolled his eyes. "They're all idiots." He managed to get out, somehow without a stutter. "Be nice." I told him, crossing my arms as I did. "Sorry. Well-meaning idiots." He answered and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I will be back before you know it." I told him, giving him a quick hug before I headed for my bunk.

Finally, there I quickly packed one of my bags, knowing that I wouldn't need to have that much with me. The last thing, however, that ended up in my bag were my gauntlets and the special made gun from Fitz, closing the bag I throw it over my shoulder and headed for the garage. Taking one of the cars that would drag least attention for a mission like this I headed out from the Playground. It was time to return to a place I never thought I would ever put my foot in again.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

I parked the car in the parking lot close to the orphanage. Taking a deep breath, I left the car. Reaching for my bag I put it over my shoulder and started to head for the front door. Going over my cover once more before stopping in front of the door, lifting my hand I started to carefully knock on the door. I didn't have to wait for long before the door opened, and an old nun was standing in front of me. Glad for the training I had gotten from both May and Natasha, I managed to keep a straight face. "Good day, my name is Everly Diaz. I called earlier about a report I'm working on." I told the old nun and she nodded her head. "I'm sister Sofia. Sister Margareta is waiting for you in her office." Sofia then said and I nodded my head.

Sofia turned around and started to walk back down the corridor and I quickly entered the building and closed the door behind her. I could hear the old nun was mumbling under her breath and this time I could not help but to roll my eyes at that. Something really didn't change around here and as I looked around myself as we were walking down the corridor, I could see that the building really was frozen in time. Hearing a few kids voices I looked at one of the rooms, the second the kids saw me walking behind Sofia they all stood up in a proper line and my heart broke at that.

There had been a time I had done the exact same thing whenever grown ups had shown up at the orphanage, it mostly meant that someone was going to be taken away from this place.

Sister Sofia came to a stop a few minutes later and she knock on the door in front of her, a weak enter could be heard from the other side of door and Sister Sofia opened the door. "Mrs Diaz is here to see you." She told the woman sitting in the room. "Let her enter." Was the answer she got back and Sister Sofie nodded her head, taking a step to the side she let me enter the room. Entering the room, my eyes landed on the one nun I had hopped would not be around any longer. "Welcome Mrs Diaz." Sister Margaret told me and I carefully nodded my head. "Thank you for having me here Sister." I told her, trying hard to keep my cool. This is not the time or place to loss my head.


	10. Facing the past

**An:** Hello everyone. I know it has been a while, but life happens sometimes. But I will not keep you longer from the chapter!

 _All rights goes to Marvel!!_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

Leaning towards the wall my eyes closed, I listen to the silence that had finally taken over the orphanage. It had been around 72 hours since I had arrived at this place and the only thing I wanted was to get the hell out of there and head back to the base. I had only seen the kid I was here for once, he was locked up in his room as a punishment for something he had no control over. Taking a deep breath, I could hear a faint sound of someone coming towards me, keeping still, the sound grew louder and louder. Opening my right eye, I could see a small shadow coming towards me in the hiding spot I had found myself in once more.

"Mrs Diaz?" The shadow called out in surprise, stopping in the movement it was doing. "Hello there Daniel." I told the young boy, smiling towards him I moved a bit to the side so that there was space for him to sit down beside me. The young boy was looking at me with a mix of horror and confusion in his eyes. "It's alright Daniel, I promise you. You are not in trouble, not as long as I'm around." I assured him, keeping my voice calm and even as I spoke. The young kid nodded his head slowly, not fully sure that he could trust in what I was telling him. Not that I could blame him in this moment, I had been in the same position as him, once upon a time.

It took a few more seconds before he sat down beside me, smiling to myself, I leaned my head back towards the wall and opened my left eye too. "I often spend hours up here you know, it's the perfect hideout from the nuns and the older kids." I then told him after a few minutes of silence. Feeling how Daniel turned to look at me, I looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I grow up in this building too." I answered the unasked question that was shining in his eyes. "The nuns had no information on me, they found me outside of the door when I was only a baby, so they named me Mary-Sue Poots." I then continued to tell him, and I could see how his eyes grown bigger in the dim light.

"I know, a horrible name. I decided on my own to be called Skye when I got older. Not that the nuns would call me anything other then Mary-Sue. However, there was a few people who did call me Skye." I explained and seeing how Daniel nodded his head at this, however, there was confusion in his eyes once more. "But didn't you introduced yourself as Everly Diaz when you got here?" Daniel asked and I could not help but to smile at this. "It's a fake name so that the nuns or anyone else wouldn't find out who I am or what I'm doing here in the first place." I started to explain to him, leaning a bit forward so that I could have a better look at him. "My name is actually Daisy Johnson." I then told him in a low voice. Daniel nodded his head once more, an act that made me grin a little.

"So, you got adopted?" He asked and I shook my head at that, leaning back towards the wall once more. "Nope, I ran away." I told him simply, there was no need to hide anything from this kid, not if I wanted him to fully trust me. "I realised I was a pretty good computer hacker back in my early years. I made some fake id and other important papers, got myself a job so that I could get a van. I lived in that van for many years." I told him. Thinking back to the old times was something I had not done since the Avengers had found me. "I made a few bad decisions in my young age, joined a group of hackers that wanted to expose every single secret that the government and other organisations kept hidden from people for their own good." I continued to explain, Daniel was looking up at me in silence, taking in every single word I said.

"I was soon found by people that took me in, people that have become the family I always wanted. However, there was a time when I come face to face with my birth father. That is how I know what my name should have been all a long." I finished telling him, glancing towards Daniel I could see that he was looking down. "That the two of us have grown up at this place is not the only thing that we have in common Daniel." I then told him, this made him look up at me once more and I gave him a small smile. Lifting my right arm, I kept it levelled and aimed for a tin that was standing right in front of me. Concentrating I started to change the vibrations around it, so it shakes, I then start to push it together. "Wow!" I heard Daniel mumbled beside me and I let my hand fall once more.

"We are both people with powers, powers the nuns here would never understand." I told him, leaning towards the wall I could feel how my arm was hurting after the use of my powers. Daniel's head fell forward once more, and I carefully put my hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, I only know that you have powers. I don't know exactly what you can do. However, I can help you." I told him, keeping my voice low and even once more. "I froze them all." He said, voice so low I almost didn't hear him. "Froze?" I asked him, just to make sure I had heard him right.

"Everyone in the classroom except for me froze in time. But it was only those who was in the classroom, everyone else was moving about outside and the clock was still ticking on as normal." He explained, and I could feel that he was shaking beside me. I pulled him close to me, giving him a hug as a comfort. "Shuu, it's alright. I got you." I told him in a low voice. "That is not the only thing I have done." He told me after a few deep breaths, and I looked at him, waiting to have him tell me on his own accord. "I blow up a few things when I got angry." He finally finished, making me just hug him closer to my side.

"And there is nothing bad about that, you are just figuring out how your power works. When I first got my powers, I destroyed a building and the same fell apart all around me, that is not the first building to end up being destroyed by my powers and more there will be." I told him, smiling a little over it all. "If I remember the score of buildings, I have taken down its over 10 now." I then added and I could feel how Daniel was looking up at me at that. "10!" Was the only thing he could get out and I could not help but to laugh a little, he really was just a small child.

"Yes, 10." I told him with a smile. "I think my team and family is having a bet on how many there will be at the end of the year. So far I haven't taken down a building." I told him and I could see that Daniel was smiling a bit now. "What will happen to me?" He then asked, the smile was gone once more, and he was looking down at the floor. "I can take you away from this place, you will come with me to where I live and work. We will figure out exactly what your powers are and find a way for you to control them without too much trouble." I started to tell him, and Daniel looked up at me once more. "If you want to come with me that is." I then added.

Daniel quickly started to nod his head at that, a big smile was spreading on his face and he soon hugged me back. "I'll take that as a yes then." I said with a laughter. "Now, I need you to head back down to your room. Pack everything you have and try and get some sleep. I'll take care of the nuns first thing in the morning." I told him, Daniel nodded his head at this. Giving me final hug, he started to head away from the hiding spot once more. Taking a deep breath, I leaned my head towards the wall once more. "Well then, seems like I will have a lot on my plate once more." I told myself before closing my eyes, knowing I really would need some sleep if I was to deal with Sister Margareta in the morning.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Knocking in the door into Sister Margareta's office a couple of hours later, I heard the old nun tell me to enter. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down and keep my pulse in a steady line I opened the door into the office and stepped inside. "Good morning Sister. I have something very important I want to talk to you about." I told the old nun as I closed the door behind me once more. "And what would that be Mrs Diaz?" The old nun asked, turning around I could see that she had not looked up from the papers she was reading. "I'm done with my paper so I will leave the orphanage." I told her, at this Sister Margareta looks up from her papers. "Oh, already done?" She asked, being clear that she was happy about hearing this news.

"Yes, however, I'm not leaving this orphanage alone." I then added, holding my head up high. "Excuse me?" Sister Margareta asked, the confusion was clear. "I said I'm not leaving this place alone. I'm taking one Daniel Turner with me." I told her once more, crossing my arms in the progress. "You can't just take kids however you like." Sister Margareta told me, and I could not help but to roll my eyes. "And yet you can leave out children to family's you don't have proper paper work on." I told her, my voice growing dark and I started to walk towards the desk. "What are you talking about, we always check the families." She answered me, a little to fast for my liking.

"Tell me Sister, do the name Mary-Sue Poots ring any bells to you?" I asked her, seeing how Sister Margareta froze up at the mention of my old name I smiled. "Of course, you do, that incident was quite big. But you know what, I managed to pull my life together." I then added, leaning over the desk a little. "Mary-Sue Poots." Sister Margareta managed to get out and I grin. "Not any more Sister. My name is Daisy Johnson." I told her and pulled out my badge. "And I'm taking Daniel of your hands." I then added, standing up once more I turned around and headed for the door. "It was not good to see you again Sister." I called over my shoulder as I opened the door.

Looking down a little I could see Daniel standing there and I smiled down towards him. "Come along kid, lets get out of this place for good." I told him before I started to head for the front door, Daniel walked beside me all the way towards my car.


	11. Family growth

**All rights goes to Marvel**

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

Entering the base, I could not help but to smile down at Daniel, seeing how his eyes had grown big at it all. "Welcome to The Playground, the home and base of S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him and Daniel looked up at me, the shock and excitement was shining bright in his eyes. "Come on, there is someone that you really should meet." I told him, holding out my hand towards him. Daniel took my hand and I started to head for the lab. "Now there is one thing you should know. The one you are about to meet just woke up three weeks ago from a coma. He ended up in a traumatic accident and is suffering for it now. However, he is trying to do everything he can to get on his feet once more so you will need to be patient with him." I told him and Daniel nodded his head at that, he pulled on a serious face at that and I could not help but to smile at that.

Entering the lab my eyes landed on Fitz directly and I smiled. "Good morning Fitz." I told him, walking over towards him Daniel let go of my hand and ended up a few steps behind me. Fitz turned around in his chair and I could see a smile growing on his lips. "Your back." He managed to get out and I nod my head at that. "Missed me that much?" I asked, giving him a grin. I could see that he was rolling his eyes at that. "However, I'm not alone." I told him and this made Fitz froze up a little. "Wh… What do… do… you mean?" He asked and I took a step to the side so that Fitz could see Daniel. "Fitz, meet Daniel Turner." I told him before looking down at Daniel.

"Daniel, this is one of my co-workers and brother Leo Fitz." I told the young kid. Daniel and Fitz were looking at one another in a bit of surprise before looking back at me once more. "You ended up adopted a kid?" Fitz somehow managed to get out, taking his time. Looking down at Daniel I could not help but to smile a little. "Well, it looks like I did." I answered before holding out my hand towards him. "Welcome to the family Daniel." I told him and I could see how Fitz was shaking his head beside me. Daniel smiles up at me before he looks towards Fitz, or rather what he was working on. "What is that?" He asked, his eyes had grown big and he carefully took a step towards the table.

Fitz looked at Daniel carefully before looking at his work. Taking a deep breath, he started to explain what he was working on, stumbling over his own words as he did. Smiling, I leaned towards another desk just looking at them. Daniel kept calm and put all of his attention on Fitz as he was explaining his work. "Have May and Coulson returned back yet?" I asked Fitz after a few minutes, the only answer I got from him was a shake of his head. Rolling my own eyes, I sat down at the computer that was at the desk I had been leaning towards. Getting in to the security system I went through the security cameras to see where the rest of the agents where, finding most of them moving towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Leaning back in the chair, I glanced over to Fitz and Daniel only to smile big when I looked at them. Turning my head back to the screen once more I could see that someone entered the hangar and my smile turned into a grin when I saw that it was Coulson and May that have returned back from the mission they had been on. "Fitz, Daniel. Time to move!" I told the two as I rose up from the chair, feeling how the two of them were looking at me as if I was crazy, I rolled my eyes. "You two can continue later on. Beside you two will need to eat sooner or later." I then told them, seeing that I have won this round when I mention the food. Moving out from the lab and headed for the kitchen, as we grow closer towards the destination I slowed down.

Hearing that Coulson and May were already in the kitchen talking to Izzy, Trip, Hunter and Idaho I signalled Fitz and Daniel to keep to the wall and stay there. Leaning towards the wall myself I listen to how Izzy tried to explain where I was and how neither Coulson nor May were taking the news that I was out on a mission by myself in a good way. "Where did she go!" I could hear May demanding and I rolled my eyes at it all. "We found a chatter about a kid with powers that lived at St Agnes Orphanage. She took the mission on herself when she found out about. Said that she was the only one that was most suited for the work at hand." Izzy explained and I looked towards Fitz and Daniel once more. Signalling them to be quiet once more and that Fitz should stand beside me and Daniel behind me, I took my stand outside of the kitchen.

By now Coulson and May would be about to leave the kitchen to call the Avengers and start to look for me, something they will not have time to do. Hearing that Coulson and May were walking towards the door once more I started to move, Fitz and Daniel followed after my movement and we almost collided with Coulson and May in the door opening. "Wow, where are you two headed?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow as I looked at the two people that had become my parents. "Daisy? When did you get back?" I could hear Trip ask from the kitchen and I looked past May. "I have been on the base for a while now." I answered him before I looked at Mat and Coulson. "Were you guys about to send out a missing person report or something?" I asked them.

Lifting one eyebrow at the question. "You know, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." I then added before anyone had a chance to answer. "Said the one who has been kidnapped three times." May pointed out, her arms were crossed, and she lift one eyebrow. "Actually, four times." Fitz added, turning my head towards him I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" I asked him, crossing my own arms in the progress. Opened my mouth a second time to add something to my own defence I could hear how someone was laughing. The laughter managed to pull a small smile and I just shook my head. "Oh, you think this is funny?" I asked, looking behind Fitz to see how Daniel tried to hide his laughter.

"Yes?!" Daniel managed to get out and I narrowed my eyes a little. "Oh, come here your traitor!" I told him before grabbing his arm and pulled him towards me in a hug. Feeling the eyes from the rest of the team, Daniel froze up a little in my arms and I looked up at them. "Alright then. Daniel, this is the rest of the agents that work here." I told Daniel in a low voice before fully putting my energy on the others.

"This is Daniel Turner, my son." I told them with a smile. "YOUR WHAT?"


	12. Things we do for family

_All rights goes to Marvel_

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

"YOUR WHAT!" In this moment it was hard to hear who had asked the question first, the only thing I did care about was the fact that Daniel was no longer in my arms. "Where did he go?" I then could hear May ask as I started to look around myself. My eyes soon landed on Daniel a few feet away, he was sitting in a corner. "Dan…" I started to speak, keeping a low and calm voice as I moved towards him and the young boy quickly looks up at me. Fear was shining in his eyes as and I could hear how something behind me exploded, the explosion made the young child pull himself closer towards the wall. "What is going on!" I could hear Hunter comment before someone forced him to be quiet.

"Daniel, can I come over?" I asked, at my question Daniel just nod his head. Reaching his side, I pulled him towards me in a hug and I could feel how he froze up in my arms. "Shhh, you won't hurt me." I whispered into his ear as I slowly vibrated my body. Natasha had called the act purring when she had heard and seen me doing it the first time. Pushing that memory to the side for the time being I could feel how Daniel was slowly calming down in my arms and I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Dan, what do you say about going back to the lab with Fitz and continue the talk you two had earlier?" I asked him and Daniel nodded his head at that.

I could hear how Fitz was slowly moving towards us, moving a bit to the side and Fitz stopped beside me and hold out his hand towards Daniel. I could see that Daniel looked at the hand for a few seconds before he took it. I stood up and Daniel followed. "Thank you, Fitz." I whispered to him as he took Daniel with him down the corridor. I looked after them, feeling a bit torn. "Daisy?" I could hear May saying behind my back and I turned around to see the group behind me. "I need a large cup coffee." I told them before walking pass them into the kitchen. "Coffee is already done." Tripp told me as I walked past him, and I gave him a small smile.

Getting myself some coffee, I made sure to have a large sip before taking a deep breath. "Alright, I guess you have a few questions." I then told them. "A few?" Hunter asked only to be pushed away by the other. "An explanation would be very good." Coulson then told me, and I nodded my head. "Well, you know that I headed out on a mission." I started to explain only to hold up my hand when I could see that both Coulson and May were about to point out. "Don't." I told them before taking a deep breath. "He has powers, I'm not fully sure what they are properly but one thing I was sure. I couldn't leave him at the orphanage." I continued to explain, leaning back towards the table behind me.

"What I have managed to gather is that he can freeze people and blow things up. How he does it is still unknow and we really need to find a way to find out how to deal with this in a sensitive way. As you guys could see, he doesn't react all to well with a high volume." I finished, closing my eyes for a few seconds to try and collect myself. "I might know someone that can help." Coulson was the first one to speak and I looked at him, a bit worry that he would suggest my team. Sure, they had had been able to help me, but I wasn't all to sure how Daniel would react to them at the moment.

However, to my surprise I could see that Coulson was looking at May and she had crossed her arms, not looking all to happy. "You know it's the only way." Coulson carefully added and I could see that he was worried about her getting angrier than she already looked. "Fine. I'll contact him. "May told him after a few minutes of silence and I could see that Coulson calmed down a little. "Who?" I couldn't help but to ask. "Andrew Garner." Coulson answered and I lift an eyebrow at that. "He used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, he is a Psychiatrist and knows how to deal with people who has powers." He then continued to say, and I nod my head at that, drinking the last of my coffee I put the cup down before following May.

"Where are you going?" Coulson called after me. "Making sure I can trust him with my kid!" I called back to him. Reaching May at the garage I entered the car before she had the chance to say anything. "What do you think you are doing?" May asked once she herself had entered the car. "I'm going to get my own opinion on this Dr Garner. I have never liked Psychiatrist and I'm going to make sure I can trust him before I even let him near Daniel." I answered her shortly and my arms were crossed now. Seeing how May rolled her eyes she started the car and headed out from the base. "He is trustworthy." May told me after a few minutes of silence and I looked over at her.

"We used to be married once." She then added, and my eyes grow big at this. Both at the fact that May had been married and that she was actually telling me something about her past. "What happened…" I started to ask before growing silence. "Bahrain." I then answered my own question and May nodded her head at that. "Alright, if you trust him I might do so too." I then told her, dropping Bahrain for the time being. She had not pushed me when it comes to my demon so I shouldn't be pushing on hers.

The rest of the ride was happening in silence, I kept my eyes on the road in front of me. Going over the few things I knew about Daniel and his powers and trying to figure out what would be the best for him in the long run. "We are here." May broke the silence, pulling me back into the now. Looking around myself I realised we had ended up at a school and I let out a heavy sigh at this. "I think it's best that I actually do the talking." May told me, she had already left the car when I looked over at her and before I had a chance to answer her, she had closed the door and was off. "Oi!" I called out, knowing fully well that she couldn't hear me.

Leaving the car, I started to look for her. The haunt didn't last long, and my eyes soon lands on May and a man I guess was Andrew. Moving towards them, I could hear how May was in fact trying to get him to come back to the base. Without mentioning a kid with powers, this made me shake my head a little. "Melinda." I could hear the man say, his voice was tired, and it was clear that he was split in the whole. "We need your help. You are the best one when it comes to analyse people with powers." May pointed out at this. "I have left that behind me." The man told her and his eyes landed on me as I walked towards them.

"Dr Garner I presume?" I asked and I could see how May froze up beside me and the man nodded his head at this. Moving my eyes from Andrew, I looked at May. "Not cool to leave me alone in the car like that." I told her and I could see that she was rolling her eyes at that before I turned to look at Andrew once more. "It's actually me who needs your help. Well… not really me but my son." I then explained. Mentioning that he person who needed help was in fact a kid made Andrew's eyes grow big and he looks towards May this time.

"We could just take him to your aunt and uncle." May pointed out and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "You saw how Dan reacted when you all screamed. Do you really think he would be alright hanging around in that building? Besides, I think he really would like to get to know his grandparents more before meeting others." I answered her, turning to look at the dark look May was sending me now, smiling big at this. "Excuse me, who are you?" I could hear Andrew ask and I looked towards him to see the surprise and curiosity in his eyes. "Daisy Johnson. S.H.I.E.L.D agent and recent mother to a kid who has powers." I answered him, holding out my hand towards him.

"So, would you please help my son?" I asked him once he took my hand. Andrew was looking at me closely before looking over at May. "I will see what I can do." He answered before looking back at me once more and I smiled at that. "Thank you." I answered him.


	13. Food rules

_Daisy Johnson POV_

The ride back to the base happened mostly in silent, a few lines were shared between me and May but not more than that. I could however feel how Dr Garner keep his eyes on me during the ride. "What are you looking at?" May suddenly asked me, noticing how I had been fiddling with my phone. "Just keeping an eye on my boy." I answered, looking back down at the screen once more to see Daniel and Fitz in the lab. "Anything we need to worry about?" May asked and I shook my head at that. "Fitz is keeping him busy and Coulson has been in there dropping of food and what looks to be candy." I answered her, I couldn't help but to smile at the last part and I could see how May rolled her eyes from the corner of my eye.

"Seems your kid has already managed to wrap Coulson around his little finger." May commented, making my smile grow. "Well, I wasn't surprised over that. I just thought it would have taken longer time." I replied as I leaned back in my seat, letting silence take hold of the car once more. Finally reaching the base I couldn't help but to let out a heavy sigh. "Where do you want to do this?" May asked and I looked at her. "I guess the interrogation room on the BUS." I answered her a bit carefully. "For him or for you?" May questioned me with one eyebrow up at, I couldn't help but to smile a bit worry about this. "Both I guess." I finally replied, feeling once more how Dr Garner was looking at me closely.

"The interrogation room it is. You will however go and pick him up yourself." May then told me and I nodded my head at that. "That I can do!" I quickly answered and a second later I had left the car. Moving quickly down the corridor for the lab, I made sure to move swiftly past the agents to reach my goal. Entering the lab, I found Fitz and Daniel sitting at one of the tables eating candy. "So, this is what you call a lunch?" I asked, my arms crossed but I made sure that I didn't sound angry when I asked the question. At my sudden voice however, both Fitz and Daniel jumped in their seats and turned around to look at us. "Phil gave it to us!" Daniel quickly answered in defense, looking a bit worried as he did.

Walking towards him I smiled, grabbing hold of a candy bar myself. "Well, looks like I will need to have a long conversation with that old man Phil about what to eat and in which times." I told Daniel with a wink, making the young boy laugh. "Oi! Are you calling me old?" A voice asked from behind me at this and I turned my head around to see Coulson standing in the door opening to the lab. "You are now Grandpa!" I answered him with a grin before looking back at Daniel once more. "We can take this talk later, for now Daniel. You need to come with me." I told him, holding out my hand for him. Daniel took it, waving his hand towards both Fitz and Coulson as we walked out from the lab. "Where are we going?" Daniel asked after a few seconds of walking, making me come to a stop and look down at him.

"We are going to talk to a man that will help us figure out what your power is and how we best control them." I started to tell him only to pull him close to me when I could see that he was starting to get worried. "Don't worry! I will be with you during the whole time! If he starts to ask question you don't want to answer then you don't have too." I added and Daniel nodded his head at that. Making sure that he was in fact alright, I started to lead him towards the BUS once more. Entering it, my eyes landed on May who was standing up on the catwalk. "I was starting to get worried you two would run away." May commented and I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Daisy was half telling of grandpa Phil about giving me and Fitz candy for lunch." Daniel explained, only to have his eyes grow big when he realised what he had said and he looked at me once more. Smiling down at him I rubbed his head with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm very sure Coulson will be happy to hear you call him that." I told him with a grin. "Now, let's get this meeting over with so that we can go back so that I can tell Coulson what the rules are." I then added and Daniel nodded his head at that, he being the first one up the stairs.

Daniel stopped for a few seconds in front of May and he nodded his head in greetings before he continued to walk. Following up after him, I could feel how May looked at me with one eyebrow up. "I'll tell you later." I answered the question she did not ask. "Eh, Daisy? Where exactly are we going?" Daniel suddenly called out and I starts to laugh a little. "I'm coming!" I called back and I started to walk after Daniel once more, hearing that May followed after us. Reaching Daniel once more, I took hold of his hand and started to lead him towards the interrogation room.

Seeing that the door was slightly open, I took in a deep breath to steady myself I let Daniel enter the room first. The young kid however quickly comes to a stop the moment he steps into the room, his eyes were on Andrew who was sitting by the table. "Hello there." Andrew greeted when he heard that we had entered the room. I took my hand from Daniel's and put it on his shoulder, giving it a squished for comfort. "Hello." Daniel greeted in a low voice and he kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. "I'm Doctor Andrew Garner. What's your name?" Andrew asked and I could feel how he was glancing up towards me. "Daniel Turner." Daniel answered him, still keeping his voice low.

"It is a pleasure too meet you Daniel. How about you take a seat." Andrew nodded his head towards the chair in front of him at this. Daniel moved his head to look at me and I nodded my head, letting go of his shoulder. Daniel carefully moved towards the chair as I moved over to the wall, leaning towards it with my arms crossed. Movement to my right made me look up a bit, May was now standing beside me, her own arms crossed too. Once more I could feel Andrews eyes on me, this time I looked up to see him looking at both me and May out of surprise. From the corner of my eye I could see that May simply lift one eyebrow towards him, with this Andrew turned his attention back towards Daniel once more.

One question after another was asked, Daniel tried to answer them as best as he could. He was however still keeping a low voice as he answered the questions. Keeping my eyes on Daniel the whole time, I made sure to keep my breathing even and to stay to the line. The kid was keeping up a strong face and I was feeling a rush of pride going through my system. "Maybe we should hold it here for today." Andrew suddenly said, making all of us look up at him. "I would however like to have a few words with you Miss Johnson." Andrew added and I looked at him and then towards Daniel. "Come on Daniel, I'm quite sure Coulson has more candy or even cookies hidden in the base." May spoke up, making all of us looking towards her.

Daniel nodded his head a little, seeing how he rose up from the chair and heading towards us, I quickly put my hand on his shoulder before he headed out of the room with May. Looking after them for a few seconds I took a deep breath, turning around to look back at Andrew once more. "Well then, let's get this over with." I told him my arms crossed once more.


	14. It runs in the family

**_An:_**

Happy Halloween all! so, so, so sorry for the long wait. life has been all ups and downs and the moment along side with no working computers from both me and my Beta. but finally a new chapter!

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

The smile wouldn't die down, I was leaning back in the couch watching Daniel tormenting Hunter with the help from Trip. "Daisy! Will you keep your kid in line!" Hunter complained, shaking my head I leaned forward. "Dan, you know what to do." I whispered out, with a small nod of his head Daniel disappeared from where he was standing only to reappear behind Hunters back with a NERF gun. Feeling the hits of the bullets on his head, Hunter turned around only to find the spot empty. Daniel was standing behind Hunter once more, firing off another round of bullets.

"Come on!" Hunter growls out as he throws his hands to the air, giving up the fight he started to walk out from the room, laughter from me, Trip and Daniel echoing after him. "Nice one kiddo! You really are starting to get a hang of this!" Trip told Daniel, holding out his hand for a five high. Daniel was smiling big as he gives Trip a high five before he walks over to sit down beside me. Rubbing his head, Daniel leaned towards me. "Finally getting tired?" I asked him and Daniel nodded his head at that.

"What is this I hear that Daniel is out of control?" Coulson asked, as he walked into the common room a few seconds later. "Oh, Hunter was the one who started it all." Trip answered with a wave of his hand, sitting down himself in one of the chairs. "And it was a perfect moment to test out how well this little man can handle his powers." I added into the explanation. "With a NERF gun I see." Coulson comments, turning my smile into a grin. "It runs in the family." I answered him, seeing a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"What runs in the family?" May asked as she entered the room, this time it was myself who ended up a bit surprise to see that Andrew was in fact following after her. "Using NERF guns on the people that goes on our nerves." I then told her, a smile spreading on May's face at that. I knew exactly what she was thinking of and I smiled big once more. "Do we want to know?" Coulson asked, his arms crossed at this and I laughed a little. "During our Christmas holiday, we may or may not have let NERF bullets rain over Tony." I answered, holding my head high at this.

"Heavy Rain was the name of the operation if I remember correctly." May added as she walked over to the small bar and I nod my head at that. "And you shoot Tony in between his eyes when he tried to attack me. I think that was the moment when the rest of the Avengers really accepted you into the family. Even if Natasha and Clint had already done it since day one." I continued, leaning back I could feel how both Daniel and Andrew were looking at me. Daniel's eyes were large out of interest of hearing more when Andrews where all about the confusion over what was really happening in front of him.

"Alright, remind me not to get on either of your bad side!" Trip pointed out and I laughed at that. "So, Dr Garner? I didn't know we had an appointment today." I then added, looking over at Andrew. "We don't, but I still need to talk too you." Andrew answered me and I nod my head at that. "Dan, how about we chose a movie for tonight and get everything ready?" Trip asked, glancing over at him I gave him a smile and nodded as a thank you. "Can we ask Fitz to help?" Daniel asked and Trip nodded his head. "Of course!" He answered, smiling big, Daniel left my side and started to head for the doors. Trip shook his head and started to follow after him.

Once Trip was out of sight, my smile was gone and eyes narrowed as I looked at Andrew. "So?" I asked him, not really worry that Coulson and May were still in the room. They would find out sooner or later, at least like this they would have a little bit of saying in the matter. Andrew opened up the case he had with him, pulling up a few files before walking over to hand them to me. Taking hold of them I leaned back in the couch once more as I started to look through them. "What is going on?" I could hear Coulson asking and I looked up from the file I was reading. "I'm trying to find a safe place where Daniel can have a somewhat normal childhood." I answered him, at the answer I could see how Coulson looked over at May who seemed a little surprised over this.

"It's to dangerous to have him here. We can't keep things like this, sooner or later something big will happen and I do not want to have Daniel here when it happens. Dr Garner has helped me with finding some good candidates that could take him in." I continued to explain, putting down the files on the table in front of me. Coulson and May walked over to have a proper look at the files. "These are…" Coulson started to speak and I just nod my head. "Former S.H.I.E.L.D agents that don't want anything to do with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. A few of them have however agreed to help out to care for Daniel. Even if they are not agents anymore, they still need to move house every once in a while, they are the best type of people to keep my Daniel safe." I finished, taking hold of one of the files to read it.

"Does he know?" May asked and I shook my head at this. "I haven't figured out how to tell him yet." I answered with a heavy sigh. May sat down beside me and took hold of the file I was holding onto and she opens it up herself. "Let's find someone that we can trust properly before we come up with a way too tell Daniel that he will be relocated." May told me and I nodded my head at that, seeing that even Coulson sat down now as he was going over the files. "Call me when you have found someone and I can fix up a meeting for you." Andrew suddenly said, looking up at him, it was clear that he wasn't feeling quite alright to be hanging around us at the moment and I nod my head.

"Thank you, Dr Garner, you have helped me out quite a lot." I told him and Andrew nodded his head at this before he turned around and started to walk out from the room. Turning my attention back to the files once more I started to read through every single one of them, determination to find the best place for Daniel.


	15. As long as your mine

_Melinda May POV_

My eyes were on the couple sitting in front of Daisy on the other side of the spy glass. A file was laying in between them and I could see how Daisy was going over what was in it. Hearing the door opening up behind me, I looked up a bit to see Andrew walk in through the glass. He walked up to stand beside me, from the corner of my eyes I could see how Andrew was looking at Daisy. "She reminds me a lot of you." Andrew commented after a few minutes of silence between us. Keeping my eyes on Daisy, I couldn't help but to smile just a little.

"She takes after the people she like." I commented, crossing my arms. This was a conversation I had been trying to avoid. "It's more like she is yours." Andrew added and I could feel how he was now looking at me. "Adopted." I answered the question he was trying to ask, feeling it would be better to just keep it short. "Seems like she is taking after your decision on kids then too." Andrew added and I rolled my eyes. "She grown up in the same orphanage where she found Daniel. She couldn't leave him there, not with the experience she herself had." I told him, keeping from giving out too much information.

"That is one thing I have been wondering about. I have been trying to get a hold of her file but there is nothing." Andrew pointed out and I turned my head to look at him for the first time since he entered the room. "That because there are no files on her. When we found out that HYDRA was hiding within S.H.I.E.L.D she deleted everything about her own past." I explained, turning my head to look into the room once more to see that Daisy was standing in front of the glass now. "And it's no use trying to ask anything. The few people that knows her full past will not break her trust." I then added, turning around to walk out from the room to join Daisy. It took Andrew a few minutes before he followed after me.

 _Daisy Johnson POV_

Pacing back and forth in my bunk, I tried to gather up my courage for what was about to happen. Giving up on the pacing around I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands. A knock on my door made me look up and a few seconds later, the door opened, and I can see both May and Daniel on the other side. Smiling towards them I lowered my hands. "Hello you two." I told them, moving back in my bed so that I could lean towards the wall behind me. Patting the bed beside me, Daniel entered the room to join me. "I'll leave you two too it." May commented and I nod my head at this.

As May closed the door after herself, I could feel how Daniel was looking up at me. "You are sending me away?" He asked before I had a chance to tell him why he was there. I couldn't help but to laugh a little over how much we had in common and how much we think alike. "Trust me Dan, if I could I would leave this place with you I would!" I told him as I pulled him towards me. "But you need to work here to make sure no one else is in danger." Daniel commented and I nod my head at this.

"I have managed to find a couple that will be able to look after you. I will stay in contact as much as I can and I will always be a phone call away." I told him and this time it was Daniel who nodded his head. "However…" I started to say and Daniel looked up at me once more. "If anything would ever happen and you feel that you are no longer safe, I need you to head for the Avengers towers. Enter the building and head for the elevator, Jarvis will ask who you are. Tell him I have sent you. He will take you up to one of the floors and you will find my room there. Stay in that room until I come around, Jarvis will give me heads up that you are there." I then explained, seeing how Daniel's eyes grown bigger.

"The Avengers tower?" He asked and I could not help but to smile once more. "Yeah, I'm the one in charge of them." I told him, holing my had up at this. "That is so cool!" He commented and I laughed once more. "Glad that you think so." I told him, ruffling his head at this before silence took over once more. "Are you ready too meet the people that will look after you when I can't?" I asked him. Daniel looked down for a few minutes before he looked up and nodded his head. Moving from my bed, I held out my hand to Daniel for him to take it. As he does, I help him to his feet, and we started to walk down the corridor a few seconds later. I could feel how he was worried as we were walking down the corridor and I pulled him closer to me.

"May, Coulson and I have been going over everything with this couple. They are then ones we trust the most and we wouldn't let you out of our sight if we didn't." I told him. The progress on finding someone to look after him had been long and I had lost many nights of sleep over it. Reaching the garage, my eyes landed on Mr and Mrs Robinson, or at least that is what they were calling themselves now, waiting for us. The moment they see that Daniel and I entered the room they smiled. "You must be Daniel." Mrs Robinson asked, and Daniel nodded his head, suddenly a bit shy and half hiding behind me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." Mr Robinson told him, holding out his hand too Daniel to shake his hand. Daniel carefully shook his hand and I smiled down at him.

Bowing down, I pulled Daniel into a tight hug. "Do you remember what I told you?" I whispered in his ear and I could feel how he nodded his head. "Good! Don't tell anyone about it." I added before letting him go. "Will I see you soon again?" Daniel inquired and I nodded my head at this. "Oh, we will. As long as you are mine, I will make sure to visit you as often as I can." I told him with a big smile and Daniel finally returned it. "Now of you go, make sure to call me once you have settled in." I told him, standing up once more and took a step back. Mrs Robinson walked forward, and she hold out her hand to Daniel. Seeing that Daniel look at the hand for a few second before taking it made me smile even more, I knew he would be able to handle himself. He had been given good training from the others and he was a smart kid.

Waving them of, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and my eyes fell close. Hearing footsteps from behind me a few minutes later made me open up my eyes once more. "Daisy, I could use your help with something very important." I could hear Coulson calling out, turning around I could see that he was standing at the door. "What is it Coulson?" I asked him, as I walked over to him, I started to build up my walls once more. "We have a prisoner that we need to question but we need someone new to do it. He won't speak to any of us." Coulson explained and I nodded my head at this.

"Where is this person?" I asked, already walking past Coulson. Interrogate someone sounded like a very good idea at the moment. "He is in Vault D." Coulson answered and I nodded my head at that as I started to walk. "Since when do we have anyone on Vault D?" I asked myself in a low voice, only to shrug my shoulders at it.

Taking hold of the tablet at the door, I opened up the door and started to walk down the stairs. "Let's see what we should be talking about today." I told the person in the cell, my eyes on the tablet as I walked towards the only chair on this side of the Internal Confinement laser barrier. "Daisy?" A voice from the other side of the room spoke, making me freeze up in horror. Slowly lifting my head up, my eyes landed on the last person I ever wanted to see.


End file.
